


Cupcakes for the Soul

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://shegollum.livejournal.com/"><b>shegollum</b></a>. She gave me <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/amigurumikingdom/269839271/"><b>this picture</b></a> for a prompt, which led me to the <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/amigurumikingdom/sets/72157594554713744/"><b>full set</b></a> of cupcakes. One of the more fun discoveries from a picture prompt ever. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cupcakes for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/). She gave me [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amigurumikingdom/269839271/) for a prompt, which led me to the [**full set**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amigurumikingdom/sets/72157594554713744/) of cupcakes. One of the more fun discoveries from a picture prompt ever. *g*

It'd been nearly six months since Viggo had stumbled on the plain brown box in Sean's loft. He'd finally finished sorting through the things he was planning on keeping in London and was moving the last of it into storage when he accidentally knocked over a pile of old garment bags and uncovered what Sean had carefully hidden away. Unsealed and in good, nearly new condition, it stood out among the old battered boxes dusty from years of residence beneath the rafters.

His curiosity piqued, Viggo opened the box and found it full of skeins of yarn and crochet hooks, most still in their original packaging, all looking far too new to be holdovers from when the girls were young. Besides, if the box did belong to one of them, why wouldn't it be in their room where it could be easily reached?

Viggo almost ran to immediately confront Sean with his discovery but changed his mind. The best way of uncovering the truth was to be patient, wait for just the right moment to catch Sean off guard and then grill him mercilessly.

Now back in London a week earlier than planned he found the house empty, but the faint sound of a radio told him Sean was out in his workroom. Viggo made his way through the garden but just before he opened the door he caught sight of Sean through the window and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sean was sitting in his favorite ratty old lounger, glasses perched low on his nose, head bent over hands that were busily, and quite proficiently, crocheting. Several seconds passed before Viggo regained the use of his legs, then he pushed the door open and sent Sean rocketing to the ceiling, desperately trying to make needle and yarn disappear.

"Viggo!"

"Hi."

"Weren't you flying in next week?"

"Thought I'd surprise you."

"Right."

"You know, it's a lot easier picturing Rosey Greer knitting."

"Jesus."

Viggo didn't think he'd ever seen Sean turn such an interesting shade of red, the color spreading all the way to the tips of his cutely pointed ears. "I found your contraband yarn several months ago; was trying to find the right time to ask you about it." He settled down on one of the stools. "Guess we found the right time."

Sean's hands clenched the crocheted yarn he had been working on; he looked like he couldn't decide between throwing it at Viggo, punching him or screaming.

"I learned how to make them when I was in Japan for Fellowship. You know I went through that phase where I wanted to make every present I gave the girls? Well, I thought Evie would like these little amigurumi animals so I learned. And then Lorraine wanted some for her kids."

Sean trailed off and Viggo waited a moment for the story to continue but Sean seemed content to leave it there.

"As far as I know all the Bean children are past the little crocheted animal stage."

"It relaxes me, alright! I've been trying to cut back on the cigarettes - not quit, mind, just cut back - and it keeps my hands busy and calms my nerves. So go ahead, take the mickey, hit me with your best shot."

Viggo couldn't help smiling at Sean's defiant stance, jaw set for battle. He crossed over and snagged a black bear cupcake with white sprinkles from between the seat cushion where Sean had tried to hide it.

"What do you call this?"

"It's for Halloween." At Viggo's raised eyebrow he reluctantly continued. "Those are supposed to be maggots."

The laughter that Viggo had been keeping at bay exploded from his chest and before Sean knew it he had joined in.

"How many of these do you have?"

"More than you want to know."

"And it helps you not to smoke?"

"Believe it or not, it does."

Viggo bopped Sean on the nose with the bear then gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He took Sean by the hand and began leading him back to the house. "But right now I have a much better way to keep your hands and mouth busy."


End file.
